Opera time table W17/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 20.04.2015 - Monday/Montag 01:45 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 04:35 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 06:36 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 07:13 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 09:12 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 11:00 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 13:04 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 15:28 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 17:41 Michael Tippett - The Ice Break (1990) EMI (E) 18:55 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 20:54 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 22:41 Nancy van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 23:24 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 21.04.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:39 John Adams - A Flowering Tree (2007) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 03:31 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 04:45 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 06:52 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 10:00 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 12:00 Aubert Lemeland - Laure (1997) DSK (F) 12:46 Charles Chaynes - Noces de sang (Bloody Wedding) (1988) Cybelia (F) - 1st recording 14:24 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 15:57 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 16:44 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 19:16 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 21:09 Gunnar de Frumerie - Singoalla (1985) Caprice (SV) - 1st recording 23:18 Alban Berg - Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) 22.04.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:52 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 02:58 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 05:38 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (1951) Conductor: Hans Knappertsbusch (D) 10:10 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 14:14 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 16:15 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - The Stone Guest (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® 17:31 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 20:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Maria Stuarda (2001) Dynamic (I) 22:32 Gaetano Donizetti - Lucia di Lammermoor (1971) Decca (I) 23.04.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:52 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 03:13 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 05:17 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Entführung aus dem Serail (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 07:29 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 10:17 Georg Philipp Telemann - Orpheus (1996) Harmonia Mundi (D) - 1st recording 12:56 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 15:23 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 17:48 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 20:01 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 23:08 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 24.04.2015 - Friday/Freitag 02:12 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 05:13 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 08:14 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 11:32 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 14:09 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 16:52 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 19:26 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 20:17 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 25.04.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:11 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 01:28 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 02:56 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 05:05 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 06:24 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 07:41 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 10:36 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 11:49 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 14:05 Antonio de Literes - Acis y Galatea (1999) DHM (ES) - 1st recording 15:04 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 16:05 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 18:40 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 21:42 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 26.04.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:16 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 03:12 George Frideric Handel - Oreste (2010) Animato (I) 05:49 George Frideric Handel - Siroe, re di Persia (2003) Harmonia Mundi (I) 08:24 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 11:57 Thomas Augustine Arne - Artaxerxes (2009) Linn Records (E) 14:14 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 16:37 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 18:56 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 21:41 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Le donne vendicate (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 22:50 Vicente Martín y Soler - La capricciosa corretta (2003) Naïve (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 17/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015